De un dia aburrido al mejor futuro con el
by Lena Hale Black
Summary: -Jaj,ya tu quisieras.-le digo tratando de hacerme la indiferente.Oh merlin AYUDAME.-No suenas segura mas bien suenas tensa o mejor dicho......nerviosa.-me dice el con una sonrisa curvada y traviesa. Dramione Como un día puede cambiarlo todo.


_Aviso:Antes que nada este ficc estaba en mi cuenta antes y fue borrado.  
Era un long ficc en proceso y al final lo siento chicas pero decidí borrarlo hasta yo mismo me enojo.  
Puse el primer capitulo que se va a quedar como one-shoot.  
Porque hice esto bueno decidí que era lo mejor y no repetir la historia de siempre.  
Pienso hacer un Long-Ficc mas adelante pero sera mas drama y complicado.  
Chicas gracias por leerme y las que no lo han leído espero que les guste._

_Disclaimer:Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a J.K. Rowling pero ella me los presta un ratito._

_

* * *

  
_

**De un dia aburrido al mejor de todos.**

_**Pov Hermione.**_

Hermione estaba tirada en su cama sin saber que hacer.  
Era un lunes que habían cancelados las clases por que a alguien se le había ocurrido poner una bomba apestosa en todos lo baños del colegio,bueno prácticamente todos los únicos excluidos eran los de las casas. Estaba tan aburrida que lo único que le quedaba era gritar o tirarse al piso como una chiflada.

Sus amigos se habían ido estos eran:Ginny,Harry,Ron,Luna y Neville a Hugsmade,le habían insistido pero ella había decidido que no quería ir.  
No tenia ánimos de salir a ningún lado pero había estado en un error,ahora no tenia nada que hacer, había limpiado el área de su habitación,no tenia nada que estudiar o repasar,no había encontrado ningún libro de su interés eso era raro y se había arreglado para nada.

Ahora estaba sentada en una silla de madera normal que la había hechizado para que rotara,estaba super aburrida y estaba tarareando una canción que se parecía cuando una loca esta consternada pensando en la nada.  
Solo se lo ocurre reír de sus propios pensamientos.

**Pov Draco.**

En ese momento entraba Draco Malfoy por la puerta del dormitorio de chicas porque el día se le había echo muy largo y no tenia nada que hacer mas que molestar a su premio anual favorita,para que ocultarlo de el mismo.  
A el le gustaba molestarla,pero se quedo perplejo con lo que vio.  
Vio a Hermione estando en una silla de madera hechizada para dar vuelta y ella tarareando una canción ridícula asemejando a una adolescente con problemas de salud mental.

**Pov Hermione.**

Hermione dejo de cantar la ridícula canción y de dar vueltas como una idiota cuando vio entrar a Malfoy.  
Estaba realmente mareada de tantas vueltas pero se dio cuenta que era el enseguida que distinguió su cabello platinado.  
Y con esto se cayo,por detener abrupta-mente el encantamiento de su silla.

**Pov Draco.**

Ella cayo en el piso y no me quedo mas que ayudarla a levantar. ¿Que demonios se supone que estaba haciendo? Pero no me iba a quedar con la duda.

-¿Granger,que se supone que hacías?-verdaderamente quería saber.

-Eh..-todavía se sentía mareada- ¿Que?

-Todavía estas mareada-Dijo esto burlona-mente.

- ¿Espera como llegaste a la torre de Gryffindor?-le pregunto ella no conteniendo su curiosidad.

-Ja,yo tengo mis contactos sabes.-le dijo el con cara de yo se y tu no.

-No me importa si tienes contactos ¿Como entraste?-me pregunto esta enojada.

Hum,ya me estaba sacando de quicio,pero como no quería paliar todavía le contesto.

-Escuche a un Gryfindor decir la contraseña y entre asunto resuelto.-le dije así de fácil.

- ¿Y la dama gorda no dijo nada?-pregunto ella ceñuda.

-Ja,le dije que era urgente y que tenia que verte.-le conteste.

- ¿Bueno y que es lo urgente?-me pregunto ingenuamente.

-No te has dado cuenta,era una treta.-le digo como si fuera lo mas obvio,algunas veces Hermione era impredecible y era la bruja mas inteligente de la escuela, irónico.

**Pov Hermione **

Ella se calma y decide volver a lo que hacia la verdad no le importaba lo que el pensara,aunque tampoco le agrada tanto su presencia.

-¿Oye me vas ignorar o que?-me dice el hurón un poco molesto.

-Bueno no tienes nada que decirme, así que no entiendo porque estas aquí.  
En fin de cuentas ¿que quiere?-le digo naturalmente.

-Que te importa.-como siempre arrastrando las palabras- ¿Ademas que se supone que haces?No pareces tu,eres tu o Lunática.-me dice cambiando el tema.

-Oye primero si me importa por que estas en medio de el cuarto de chicas,-le contesto a la defensiva-en segunda ¿estas ciego o que?estoy aburrida y tercero no llames así a Luna.-le digo prestando-le el mínimo de atención pero a la vez a la defensiva.

-Jaj,lo de Lunática no tiene arreglo y no puedo creer que estés aburrida no tienes un libro que leer.-me dice haciéndose el sorprendido teatralmente.

Se supone que lo que el hurón me dijera me enojara pero lo quise aceptar como un cumplido.  
Mientras seguía dando vueltas en la silla.

-Lo se hice todo lo que pudiera hacer un día libre pero ahora no encuentro que hacer.-le digo pasando por alto su indirecta y contestando cortes-mente.

-Eso es porque no tienes vida social.-se burla el.

-Ay,eres tan..... idiota tu hurón.-le contesto molesta que se cree para estar opinando en mi vida social.

-No,creo.  
Pero porque crees que no tienes nada que hacer cuando estas un día libre y no estas leyendo un libro.-me dice el estúpido tranquilamente y se sienta en mi cama el confianzudo.

-Mira,yo no discutiría tanto por que tu estas aquí, así que tampoco tienes vida social.-le contesto mordazmente.

-Jaj,si Granger pero me canse de ella por el día de hoy.-me contesta el muy.... haciéndose pasar porque se harto de su vida personal.

-Uy que curioso.-digo con fingido interés.

-Deberías.-me contesta el arrogante.

-Seguro.-le digo con sarcasmo.

Después de esto se callaron ya que no tenían de que hablar pasaron unos minutos de incomodo silencio.  
La Gryfindoriana no aguanto mas así que decidió hablar.

- ¿Bueno?-le pregunta ella.

-Bueno.-le dice el tranquilo.  
-Si no tienes nada que decirme sal de mi cuarto,antes que llegue alguien y crea otra cosa.-digo tratando de que se fuera de una vez.

**Pov Draco.**

En ese momento Draco se levanto eso era justo lo que esperaba,un indicio y luego se marcharia.

**Pov Hermione. **

Al terminar esas palabras Draco me sonrio con una sonrisa malevola y picara,hubiera preferido no decir eso ahora me senti nerviosa y temblaba.

-Eso es lo que quieres tu cierto.-me dijo el mas como una afirmacion no como una pregunta.

-Jaj,ya tu quisieras.-le digo tratando de hacerme la indiferente.  
Oh merlín AYUDAME.

-No suenas segura mas bien suenas tensa o mejor dicho......nerviosa.-me dice el con una sonrisa curvada y traviesa.

Ay,no había dado en el clavo y lo peor es que mis nervios me traicionaban.  
Y para colmo me estaba acorralando y yo no hacia nada.

-Malfoy lárgate de mi cuarto ahora.-le digo exigente tratando de salvarme de esta.

-Y si.....no quiero.-me dice con una sonrisa ladeada como las únicas suyas.

-Debes quererlo,ahora fue....-empiezo a decirle estas palabras pero en ese momento.

No pude seguir hablando el me había agarrado de la cintura y me atraía hacia el.  
En un parpadeo que doy ya se encontraban sus finos y sensuales labios junto a mi boca.  
No podía creerlo pero de un momento a otro le estaba correspondiendo con un beso casto que se había convertido en un beso fogoso y al rato pasional que se diría que si me soltaba caería al suelo.  
Los segundos transcurrieron y después de eso los minutos.

**Pov Draco .**

Me sentía en la cima del mundo en el momento que Hermione me había correspondido,esa ni a que había molestado casi toda mi vida que la odiaba sin sentido ahora era una adolescente casi mujer que no odiaba si no que me atraía físicamente y emocionalmente,eso explicaria muchas cosas.

Yo no sabia por que ella me había correspondido tan fácilmente pero no me importaba.  
Sus besos sabian a gloria y sus caricias en su pelo la locura.  
Pero tenia que salir de mi trance para salir de allí o darle una explicación.

En ese momento se separaron Hermione estaba colorada de pies a cabeza,y no sabia que decir.  
Mientras Draco paliaba en su interior en que decir.

Al final como siempre ella termino el silencio.

- ¿Que....que fue eso?-me pregunta ella confusa y roja.

-Necesitas palabras para explicarte que es un beso.-le digo secamente pensando después de que le diría.

-Lo se pero, porque lo hiciste?-me pregunta.

-No lo se Granger-le dijo con indiferencia- tal vez por que estaba aburrido o simplemente te me haces atractiva.-Le digo pensando en que mas decirle o si largarme para no verla porque pasaría una de dos o me la como a besos o seguiría preguntando.  
Finalmente suspiro y digo con una sonrisa en los labios.-Bueno....te veo en la ronda de el lunes.

Draco salio de ahí dejando a una Hermione confundida o eso el creia. Pero no sin antes dirigirse una sonrisa coqueta y sensual marca Malfoy.  
Pero para el ella no era eso solamente,era una mujer que amaba y pronto iba a querer mas de ella,que tendría que decirle al fin y al cabo que la amaba,pero no ahora,tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano.

**Pov Hermione.**

Cuando Draco salio Hermione estaba confundida pero su felicidad llenaba mas su corazón que la confusión.  
Se puso a pensar por que Draco le hacia sentir eso tan fuerte y tan emocional llamado amor.  
Estaba nerviosa por lo que le había dicho de que la vería el martes en la ronda pero ella lo deseaba ver otra vez y siempre besar esos labios que la hacían delirar y suspirar.

¿Quien sabe? Algún día tal vez podría ser algo mas.  
Pero por ahora no vale nada espera o soñar.

* * *

Si les gusto déjenme un review Please.....:)

One-Shoot Dramione of course.


End file.
